fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Lupe
Lupe is one of Fanboy and Chum Chum's schoolmates. Biography Lupe is kind and free-spirited to Fanboy and Chum Chum, but sometimes has a little rough side. She is always full of her own ideas and even helps someone keep their feet on the ground. She usually speaks in a calm voice to others, and acts like a mother to the kids. Lupe is a loyal friend. Physical Appearance Lupe is in a large, rounded figure with pale apricot skin. She has dark brown hair done up in bunches with pink elastics, and has a gap in her teeth. She wears a t-shirt with pink, orange, white and green stripes, dark brown skirt, and black galoshes. She also shares traits with Molly, one of the toddlers. Gallery Relationships Fanboy and Lupe's Relationship Chum Chum and Lupe's Relationship Yo and Lupe's Relationship Kyle and Lupe's relationship Trivia *It is suggested that Lupe might be of a Spanish descent, because she speaks with a Spanish accent and sometimes uses Spanish words in her sentences. Her names, Lupe, is also a Spanish name. *Her first speaking role was in "Pick a Nose" when she let Fanboy use her smelly gym bag. *She had a crush on Fanboy after he squished a spider that was near her (Fanboyfriend). *She punched Kyle after he de-levitated into her lunch (Wizboy). *Her hair buns can be used for many things, and are even detachable. *In Fanboy A'Hoy!, her pirate name is Blackbeard. She also wore a fake beard. *Her uncle married a chicken, as revealed in the episode "Night Morning". *She likes to knit sweaters. *She is afraid of spiders. *Her best friend is Yo. *One time, she passed off as a robo-droid (Battle of the Stands), but that was erased from the rest of the series as a joke. * The Fanboy Bible tells us that Lupe is mean and Marsha's sidekick who hates boys. In the show this was changed to Lupe being often accompanied by Yo and her personality being kind-spirited. ﻿Episode Appearances *"Wizboy" *"Pick a Nose" *"The Janitor Strikes Back" *"Trading Day"(Scripted but cut) *"Fanboy Stinks" *"I, Fanbot" *"Berry Sick" *"Chimp Chomp Chumps" *"Precious Pig" *"Moppy Dearest" *"Norse-ing Around" *"The Janitor's Apprentice" *"Excuse Me" *"Night Morning" *"Little Glop of Horrors" *"Total Recall" *"Refill Madness" *"The Frosty Bus" *"Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble" *"Sigmund the Sorcerer" *"Fanboy A'Hoy!" *"Fan vs. Wild" *"Separation Anxiety" *"Strings Attached" *"The Book Report of the Dead" *"Man-Arctica the Ride" *"Fan-bidextrous" *"Saving Private Chum Chum" *"Battle of the Stands" *"Lord of the Rings" *"The Incredible Chulk" *"Norse Code" *"The Great Bicycle Mystery" *"Freeze Tag" *"Schoolhouse Lock" *"The Big Bopper" *"Present Not Accounted For" *"The Sword in the Throne" *"Brain Freeze" (Pictured only) *"Slime Day" *"Kids in the Hall" *"Field Trip of Horrors" *"There Will Be Shrieks" *"HypnotOZed" *"The Last Strawberry Fun Finger" *"Power Out" *"A Very Brrr-y Icemas" *"Heroes vs. Villains" *"Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X" *"Super Chums" *"Attack of the Clones" }} Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Fanboy Category:Yo Category:Students Category:Lupe Category:Protagonists Category:Nice Characters Category:Accent Category:Pigtailed Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Chum Chum Category:American Characters Category:Violet Eyed Characters